


【TK】红线·一爿店（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】红线·一爿店（全一回）

东京的某所女子高中里，一个短头发的姑娘正趴在桌子上写日记，连下课铃响了都未曾察觉。

“昭和五十五年五月九日，金曜日。又是艳阳高照，晴空万里的一天，高中生活已经开始一个多月了，我……”

“啪！”桌子被重重拍了一下，女孩子吓了一跳，手一抖，铅笔在本子上划出了一条难看的痕迹。

“红玲走啦！早就下课了不要再写日记了，你答应了今天陪我逛街的！”始作俑者一点抱歉的意思都没有，站在这个叫红玲的女孩桌前撒娇。

“好吧好吧，你等我收拾一下，小葵。”红玲叹了口气，抬头对长头发的小葵说道。

“就知道红玲最好了！”

“少拍马屁了，话说你今天这么急三火四的，到底是想去什么地方啊？”一边收拾书包，红玲一边随口问道。

“一家开在小巷子里的老店，叫‘薄荷糖’。”

“卖糖果的？”

“不是！是个手作店，买玩具和工艺品，八音盒发条车什么的，还有人偶娃娃哦！所有去过那家店的人都说，他家的东西超——级漂亮！”小葵的眼睛都亮晶晶的，“而且而且，听说店主是个大帅哥！”

“哦——原来你是为了看帅哥啊！”红玲背起书包，似笑非笑地看着小葵。

“讨厌不要说出来啊！”

“嘿嘿就说就说！谁让你打扰我写日记……”

小葵羞红了脸，两个女孩追追打打，一路跑出了校园。

 

“叮铃！”木头店门被推开，碰到门框上悬挂的铜铃，铃铛发出了清脆的声响。

“欢迎光临！”铃声未落，就从内室走出来了一个短发男人，刘海有些长，遮住了一半的左眼。

男人头发染成了十分时髦又罕见的紫色，却穿着一身深蓝色的和服，强烈的对比反差之下，让红玲一下子就对这个男人留下了深刻的印象。

最吸引人的，还是他的眼睛，一只深褐，一只浅棕，深色的像历尽了岁月沧桑的陈年琥珀，浅色的像罐子里晶莹剔透的甘醇蜂蜜。

实在是太漂亮了。

红玲被这双眼睛所吸引，直到小葵用胳膊肘捅了捅她的肋骨，才反应过来男人已经转身回去了。

“喂喂喂，刚才是谁揶揄我来这里为了看帅哥的？又是谁看帅哥看得口水都要流下来的？”小葵一脸坏笑。

“我……哎呀！你讨厌！”红玲脸上发烧，“老板怎么不看店？”

“切，转移话题。他说让咱们随便看看，有喜欢的就叫他。”

“哦。”

红玲随口应着，其实已经心不在焉。

原因无他，这家店里出售的商品简直让人不舍得移开眼睛。

从外面看店铺就是个不起眼的木头门，上面悬挂着一个灰扑扑的木头招牌，歪歪扭扭写了三个汉字“薄荷糖”，好像出自小学生的手笔。

店铺内的空间却意外地大，似乎是民居改建而成，对外经营的面积足有三十叠，四周从地面到天花板是规格统一的木头架子，层层叠叠地摆满了各种各样精致的摆件、玩具、机械表和小座钟等等，每一样似乎都只有一个，光是四面墙上的商品，就有上千件之多。

地板中央却有一个圆形的房间，做成了巨大鸟笼的样子，外墙上插着各式各样的假花，大如锅盖，小如米粒，比真的更鲜艳，比真的更精致。假花上绑着价签，显然这也是对外出售的商品。

但这些花插在外墙上，本身就近乎于艺术了。

鸟笼房间有一个小门，门关着，红玲站在门口，犹豫着是否可以进去。

“没关系哦，可以进的。”突如其来的声音把红玲吓了一大跳，回头才看见老板不知什么时候已经从内室走了出来，倚靠着其中一个货架看着自己。

小葵举着一个糖果罐子，十分兴奋，“老板老板，这个多少钱？”

“五百元。”

“诶好贵啊！便宜点吧老板~”

“不好意思哦，这里的商品都是手工做的，所以不接受砍价。”老板的声音软绵绵慢悠悠的，说出来的话却不容辩驳。

“全是老板你亲手做的吗？”红玲惊讶极了。

“嗯——算是吧。”老板的语气里有些犹豫，“其实我还有一个助手的，不过他现在好像不在店里，我也不知道他跑到哪里去了。”

“这样哦……”

“啊，红玲你想进那间屋子啊！快进去快进去，我也想看，我跟你讲我听说这间屋子超厉害的……”小葵咋咋呼呼地催促着，几乎是将红玲推进了屋子。

房间门一打开，灯串就自动亮了起来，灯泡非常特别，跟阳光照进屋子的光线一模一样。

天花板上吊着、架子上摆着、桌子上坐着、柱子上挂着，放眼望去，这间屋子里全都是木偶娃娃，最大的有手臂长，最小的只有巴掌大小，男女老少全都有，每一个都眉眼精致如画。

尤其是一把高脚凳上坐着的那个穿着大红色和服的娃娃，白皙的面庞，狭长的凤眼，鼻子挺拔，薄唇红润，软软的头发在脑后一半盘起来，一半散落在脖子上，是个帅气又漂亮的年轻男子，手里还捏着一副小小的金丝边眼镜。

这似乎是这间屋子里最大的一个娃娃，红玲比了比，娃娃从头到脚比她的整条手臂还要长一点。

红玲看见这个娃娃的第一眼就喜欢上了他，也不知道娃娃是用什么材料制作出来的，用指尖戳一戳脸颊，甚至软软的还有弹性。

简直，就像是真人一样。

“老板，这个多少钱？”红玲的声音像梦呓一样，仿佛是在自言自语。

“唔？这个？这个不卖哦。”老板伸着脖子看了一眼，在红玲戳娃娃脸蛋的时候他就开始憋笑了，好不容易控制着自己的声音不要发抖，才回答了她的问题。

因为红玲对着娃娃上下其手，小家伙的脸都是绿的了，偏偏这姑娘还一点自觉都没有。

小葵也凑过去看的时候，老板笑不出来了，因为小葵也对这个精致的娃娃表现出了很大的兴趣，在老板看来，这姑娘的眼神有些色眯眯的。

“为什么？是怕我买不起吗？”得知娃娃不卖以后，巨大的失落感涌上红玲的心头，她也不清楚，自己为什么对这个娃娃有着这么深沉的执念，明明只是个很漂亮的工艺品而已。

“因为这个是镇店之宝啊，代表着我制作水平的巅峰，等哪一天我老到做不出来娃娃的时候，你再来买，我兴许就卖了。”半开玩笑的语气，红玲却听出来了，老板说的是真事。

“再看看别的吧，虽然不及这个漂亮，但是也没差太多。”老板半哄着红玲去看别的，然后回头，狠狠剜了一眼已经将眼镜戴上的傀儡娃娃。

小小的身子一抖，喉结上下滚动，傀儡娃娃吞了口口水。

完了，醋缸子打翻了。

 

送走女高中生，老板转了回来，似笑非笑地靠着门框，看着坐在高脚凳上不敢挪地方的傀儡娃娃，“捉~迷~藏~很~好~玩~吗，扣——酱——？”

精致的小娃娃从高脚凳上跳下来，落地变成了跟老板差不多高的年轻男子，三步并作两步来到他面前，声音里透着浓浓的讨好，“那个，刚~我没有跟你捉迷藏啊，这不是有傀儡出了故障我来修理了嘛……”

“嗯哼，就当你说的是实话吧。那为什么有人进来的时候不藏起来，还偏偏坐在最显眼的椅子上？下回再这样，我真把你卖了哦？”

你知不知道自己长了一张祸水一样的脸，再加上神机傀儡吸引人类的特性，多少人会被你迷得神魂颠倒啊！

我的神机傀儡，尔等凡夫俗子有什么资格觊觎！

“也可以啊！”光一眼睛一亮，“你把我卖了之后我再偷偷跑回来，这样不就能赚无数份钱了嘛！”

“你这个脑回路是怎么回事啊……”声音黏糊糊地抱怨完，刚才反应过味儿来，“不对！堂本光一你给我说说我是因为什么生气来着！？”

“因为，因为……”别人觉得我长得漂亮喜欢我那也不是我的错啊！不过这话光一是万万不敢跟刚讲的，“唔——因为咱们好长时间没有做了，所以你欲求不满了？”

“嗯，是哦，我现在觉得欲火焚身恨不得烧死我自己呢~”听见光一这么说，刚的眼睛瞪得老大，之后又像是突然想到了什么，马上换上了一副笑眯眯的表情，连语气都温柔了许多。

光一整个后背上的汗毛都竖起来了。

“的确有好长时间没有操你了，前些天我做了几个有意思的小玩意，扣酱，过来我们试一试吧？”刚笑得更灿烂了，差点把那些东西忘了，正好，光一咱旧账新账一起算。

“那个，刚，我突然想起来……”

“改进七巧玲珑的配方和工艺不急的。”

“今天早上……”

“红色傀儡线还需要浸泡三十个小时。”

“昨天下午……”

“那盆金苹果我已经挪回屋子里了。你要是再废话，就一周都别想下床了听到没有！”

乖乖闭嘴了。

刚一抬下巴，光一认命般地闭了闭眼睛，向里间走去。

 

这条小巷从外面看，是一排小店铺，便当店、杂货铺、电器商店什么都有。实际上除了这一个个一二十平米的小门店以外，剩下的这一大片足有一千坪的土地都被刚买了下来，改造，扩建，变成了四通八达迷宫一样的平层城堡。

而且，光一早就看出来了，刚改建的这一片建筑，跟他们以前住的那个家实在是太相像了，只不过是在外围多了十几个房间，核心建筑，甚至是两个人研究和工作的地下室，都跟那里一模一样。

奈良县的那个大宅子，刚和光一住了将近三百年。

就在这三百年间，他们目睹着这个国家慢慢变得富有，变得强大，变得膨胀，变得疯狂。

他们是游离在世俗之外的一群人，更多的时候是冷眼旁观着这熙熙攘攘的人世间，经济危机与他们无关，征兵令也发不到他们头上，箱子里积攒的金条够平常人挥霍三辈子也挥霍不完。

第二次工业革命的风暴开始席卷亚洲之前，傀儡师和神机傀儡就慢慢淡出了常人的视线。过去交通不便信息闭塞，他们这样的人几乎都存在在传说和神话里，真真假假让人捉摸不透，真正见识过天师神奇能力的普通人简直是万里挑一。

工业与科技越发达，刚和光一就越小心谨慎，他们都是操纵机械的人，也比其他人更能够深刻地意识到，无论个人的力量有多么强大，都无法跟巨大的钢铁怪兽相抗衡。

低调再低调，跟当地人相安无事地生活了上百年，直到空袭到来，炮弹把他们的家炸成了废墟。奈良城因为建筑遗产躲过一劫，它周边的城市和村落就遭了殃，梁思成的协议可没把整个奈良县涵盖进去。

有将近二十年的时间，他们带着从废墟中扒拉出来的全部家当搬进了一辆大巴，两个无证驾驶的司机开着汽车，四海为家。

沿途见识过各种人间惨剧，丈夫卖掉美丽的妻子，儿女饿死年迈的老人，父母抛弃年幼的孩子。一切的纷争、背叛、欺骗与谎言，都是战争带来的恶果。

苍生何辜。

直到一切都尘埃落定，战争的阴影已经从这片列岛上退去，他们才在东京落脚，买下了这片土地，再建设起一个新的家园。

刚很喜欢以前的家，光一也觉得之前的回忆割舍不下，两个古怪发明家，还都不愿意按照制式规规矩矩地盖房子。

于是，堂本宅就被改造成了现在这个怪模样。

偏偏两个主人还住得挺乐呵。

 

“嗯，刚，这样，这样感觉好奇怪……”

“哪里奇怪了？”

“就是……哈喵……哪里都奇怪喵……连说话都变得奇怪了喵！”

“没有没有，是非常可爱的小猫咪呢，扣酱~”

刚仿照着十七世纪贵族家中女仆的服装，将裙子裁短，领口挖深，袖子去掉，还露出了一大片后背，把这件裙摆只能堪堪遮住一半屁股、全是黑白两色花边的连衣裙套在了光一身上。

不是，这并不奇怪。

女装光一穿过无数，刚做过一段时间的裁缝，和服私人订制，光一给他当了好多年的衣服架子，从小振袖到白无垢他都往身上穿过，只不过这条裙子有点太短太紧了而已。

也不是头上戴着的的这两个可以微微颤动的黑色猫耳朵奇怪。这纯粹是刚为了好玩做出来的小东西，用上了真正的动物毛皮，像发箍一样可以戴在头上，猫耳朵各连着一条细线和传感器，分别贴在左右耳朵后，听觉就被转移到了头顶，这对耳朵，甚至可以像真的猫耳朵一样转动。

也不是那条连着一个巨大假阴茎塞在他屁股里的黑猫尾巴奇怪。尾巴跟耳朵一样，可以甩来甩去。第一次刚给光一戴上尾巴的时候，还只是连在尾椎骨的位置，刚想研究一下，作为人类，退化了的尾椎骨是否还有控制尾巴的神经。

当场就被光一戳穿了，“我说弗兰肯斯坦，你只是因为觉得尾巴可爱才研究的吧，我怎么不知道你是一个秉承着崇高理想的科研人员？”于是，傀儡师果断地修改了连接尾巴的位置，当天晚上，光一就被一根尾巴操的腰软腿软，娇喘连连。

趴在床上，他恨不得抽自己一个大耳光，叫你嘴贱！

也不是那个箍在他囊袋和阴茎根部的圆环奇怪，在性事上，刚一向比较强势，光一已经被摆弄习惯了，在他的潜意识里，其实他还是那个从身体到灵魂都属于傀儡师堂本刚的神机傀儡，而非一个独立的人。

奇怪的是这次刚新加的一个小装饰。

三指宽的皮质项圈，内层有一层柔软的内衬，戴在脖子上有轻微的窒息感，正前方坠着一个婴儿拳头大小的圆铃铛，黄铜的材质，在灯光下闪着暗金色的光芒。光一一转头，铃铛就会发出悦耳的声响。

皮项圈会发热，光一每一次做出吞咽的动作，喉结贴着项圈上下滑动，就像是刚含着他的喉结在舔吻，每一次都让他浑身战栗，这是最让他无力招架的动作，只要刚叼住这里，光一就只能手脚发软地靠在他怀里了。

主要是这个项圈改变了他的说话方式，随着时间的推移，光一发现自己说话越来越困难，每句话里“喵喵喵”的音调越来越多，猫叫声甜得发腻，让光一又羞耻，又有些兴奋，连他自己听着这个叫声都把持不住了，对于刚的刺激可想而知。

蜷起手指戴上毛绒绒的猫爪手套，斜着身子弯着膝盖坐在榻榻米上，精瘦结实又匀称的身体摆出了一个曼妙的曲线，光一早就不是那个身体羸弱缺乏锻炼的精致傀儡娃娃了，这孩子学习剑道体术比刚更有天赋，几年以后刚就没什么好教他的了，接下来的这许多年都是靠他自学的，锻炼一直没有落下，这三百多年来，光一的气质发生了翻天覆地的变化，与最初被从城主府里带出来的那个少爷，简直判若两人。

当然，体力变好了，也能在床上玩的更加尽兴就是了。

而且，光一还没成为那种身材夸张的肌肉男，属于穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉的类型。平时只能看出他身材非常好，没有一丝赘肉，娇小秀气得跟女孩子有一拼，但也是这娇小的身体，能够举起超出他体重很多的重物，手臂使力的时候，一条一条的肌肉在手臂上鼓起，像假寐的豹子，平时是只乖巧的大猫，一旦露出獠牙和利齿，就是世界上速度最快的猛兽。

不过现在猛兽已经化身小猫咪，满脸潮红眼神迷离地坐在刚身前不远处的地上，一副娇弱无力的可怜样。

“过来，”刚向他招了招手，“爬过来。”该死的，今天穿的裤子好像有点太紧了。

光一爬得跌跌撞撞，不仅仅是因为屁股里这个不断顶着他前列腺的假阳具，在这条黑色的猫尾巴装上之前，刚还往他后穴里塞了六七个金属制成的鸡蛋，被细细的金属链连在一起，最末端连在了假阴茎的头上。

这六七个金属蛋已经被他的体温焐热了，正在他的肚子里挤来挤去，不断折磨着柔软敏感的肠道内壁。

猫尾巴直直地朝天竖着，撩起裙子，露出了圆润莹白的两个臀瓣，鲸骨制成裙子的束腰，将光一本来就细瘦的窄腰又勒小了一圈，有热流在中空的骨腔里涌动，就好像刚的手掌在那个地方游走，上下滑动，掐着两侧结实的肌肉，用力按下去。

最要命的是，来自四面八方的挤压让他对金属蛋乱动的感知变得更加强烈，猫尾巴怎么动，完全是根据他的心情来的。换句话说，光一潜意识里非常想让刚把他压在身下狠狠操弄，所以尾巴遵从了他的心意，像是发了情的公猫一样甩来甩去，光一不得不在向前爬的时候扭动腰肢保持平衡，每爬一步，控制不住的呻吟就从他嘴里溢出来，真的很像猫咪叫春的声音。

“嗯喵~咪啊——刚，喵哈——”眼镜因为鼻梁上出了好多汗，滑落掉在了草席上，视线一片模糊，汗水滴到眼睛里，更加看不清了，要不是刚一直在说着“光一，扣酱，过来，过来。”他的前进路线早就偏移了。

干脆闭上眼睛，凭着听觉向刚的方向爬过去。

穿着暴露女仆装的小猫咪，扭动着腰肢爬过来的小猫咪，紧紧闭上眼睛的小猫咪，呻吟声不断的小猫咪。

刚坐不住了。

本来还想再玩几个花样的，现在傀儡师把这些都抛在了脑后，从椅子上站起来，三两步走到光一面前弯下腰，暖烘烘的手掌划过光洁的后背，惹得光一一阵颤栗。

灵活的手指舞动起来，解开了女仆装背后的带子。

衣服落到了榻榻米上。

脸上的汗水被手帕拂去，刚一只手摸向光一的肚子，按住那里大力地揉了几下。

金属蛋在七拐八绕的肠子里推推搡搡，搅和着肠液让肚子发出了“咕叽咕叽”的声音。

假阴茎也跟着凑热闹，刚应该是按在了什么地方上，这个东西在他的体内震动了起来，光一当时就尖叫一声，一个前趴栽在了地上。

被推着肩膀翻过来了。眼睛能睁开了也没用，在光一眼里，世界只是一团一团模模糊糊五颜六色的光斑，前端得不到释放，后面被猫尾巴蹂躏，眼前因为被卡在高潮之前而更加模糊，一个紫色的暗影凑过来，停在了他的正上方。

光一难受极了，不断摩擦着两条腿，试图纾解一下被禁锢住的欲望，手套自己摘不下来，毛绒绒的爪子并不能把那个勒着他囊袋和阴茎的圆环弄掉，他终于不管不顾地开始大叫。

“喵啊！刚！我，我难受喵！你让我，喵哈——你让我喵——射出来喵！快点喵——！”

刚真是爱极了光一被他欺负狠了以后这副又可怜又委屈的样子，不过这已经是比之前放肆很多了，连说话的语气都强硬了不少。

一开始是完全不敢说自己难受，嘴唇都咬出血了还在忍着；之后两个人确认了关系，才会在受不了的时候哭唧唧地哼哼，眼睛红彤彤地流着泪；越到后来光一胆子就越大，现在是连哭都不哭了，虽然这副神色没变过，却学会跟他横了。

瞧瞧，不光委屈，不仅可怜，还很生气，满脸都是指责：“你为什么还不让我射”。

给你惯得是不是。

“我为什么一定要让你射出来？”阴茎早已经硬的发烫，在和服下面支起了一顶小帐篷，刚却仍然耐下性子，笑眯眯地问光一，怕他看不清自己脸上的表情，凑得很近很近。

于是神机傀儡非常没出息地怂了，一秒钟收起指责的神色，将妖娆妩媚挂在脸上，眼神迷离，笑容勾人，双臂环上刚的脖子，双腿盘上他的腰，甜腻腻地叫一声“咪~喵——！”然后吻上了刚的嘴唇，腰肢还不老实地扭动着，尾巴伸进他的裤子里，在刚的下体搔来搔去。

差点让刚提前缴械。

行啊堂本光一，你这是越来越会了啊！刚也不想想，两个人这几百年间上过多少回床，光一怕是连他一次能射多少秒都一清二楚了，对于怎么在行动上把刚忽悠得五迷三道，神机傀儡的经验真的不要太丰富。

偏偏刚就吃这一套，被撩得舒服了就完全生不起气来，刚三两下扒光了自己的衣服，一把拽出光一黑色的猫尾巴，假阴茎连着一串金属蛋被拔了出来，争先恐后涌出后穴的，还有大量分泌的肠液，黏黏糊糊流满了光一的两条大腿内侧，还有一部分滴在了地上。

还在动来动去的猫尾巴甩到了角落里，刚不再犹豫，一个挺腰，把他比假阴茎还要粗大的下体送入了软肉翻卷微微一张一合的小穴中。

大量分泌的肠液起到了很好的润滑作用，一插到底，毫不费力。

虽然小猫咪已经学会伸出爪子露出尖尖的小白牙了，看在他这么卖力讨好的份上，刚还是决定原谅这个愈发肆无忌惮的小家伙，自己先不急着动，而是一把撸下了束缚着光一欲望的圆环，简单抽插了两下，小猫咪就迫不及待地都交代在了两个人的小腹间，数量可观。

让人先释放了一次之后，刚这才开始今天的惩罚。

手指按上皮项圈后面的搭扣调整了一下，光一就发现，自己完全说不出来话只能“喵喵喵”了。

“喵——！”

眼罩蒙住了眼睛，项圈又勒紧了一些，之前的环又套了上去，不仅如此，前端还被插入了一根小棍，彻底绝了他自己射出来的可能性。

重新被按着跪趴在了榻榻米上，刚的胯骨紧贴着光一的屁股，双膝压在了他的小腿上，两只手捏着两个连着细金属链的小夹子夹上光一的两个乳头，链子绕过肋骨捏在刚的手里，他扯了扯细链，一顶胯，开口催促，“快，扣酱，往前爬，不听话今天你就别想再射出来了！”

“呜喵——”光一发出一声哀鸣，乖乖往前趔趔趄趄地爬，他太清楚刚的性格了，绝对说到做到。

小恋人驮着自己在房间里跌跌撞撞，因为爬行摆动腰肢，因为爬行不时收缩后穴，一阵一阵无规律的碰撞让刚喟叹连连，也加紧了对光一的催促。

这种程度根本不会耗费光一太多的体力，老板早就把店门给关了，今天，还长着呢。

 

“欢迎光临……”铃铛声再一次响起，光一揉着腰趴在柜台上，另一只手向前伸直从木质台面的外沿耷拉出来，声音里都透着纵欲过度之后的有气无力。

他们俩在卧室里胡天胡地了整整三天，刚做出来的那些在床上折磨他的该死的小玩意在他身上轮番试了个遍，能够把乳头吸得又大又红的吸盘、能够模拟口交套在前端长得像个柔软中空粗管的套子、戴在头上能够把耳朵上神经敏感度提升好几个等级的猫耳朵、还有能在后穴里扭动的比什么男性生殖器都长的蛇一样的肛塞……

准确来说，是光一被刚和这些东西一起搞了三天，人家傀儡师累了就睡觉去了，独留戴了一身道具被傀儡线绑在床上的光一面对寂寂长夜。

变小没用，他已经试过了，道具都是为他量身打造的，要不然他才不会乖乖被绑在床上整整一夜呢。

第二天早上刚醒过来看着他的眼神别提多得意了，满脸都是“怎么样，这回你没法逃了吧”的揶揄。

堂本光一，欲哭无泪。

然后就开始了新一天的性爱。

光一是神机傀儡不假，身体也锻炼的十分强健了没错，但是三天三夜不间断的做爱也让他有些吃不消了，完全没有休息过，在刚觉得已经惩罚够了终于放过他的时候，光一几乎在床上软成了一滩水。

连一根手指头都不想动。

偏偏第二天刚还要去关西找进行新研究的材料，只能由光一留下来看店。本来他想要跟着一起去的，被义正言辞地拒绝了，“开店就要有个开店的样子，三天两头关门是怎么回事。”刚是这么说的。

……也不知道是谁为了操我擅自闭店三天的。

吐槽归吐槽，光一还是乖乖听话，留了下来。

“诶？老板不在吗？”红玲走进店里，听见那声“欢迎光临”她就觉得不太对了，果然没有看见那个帅帅的紫色头发老板，取代他的是个明显消极怠工的店员，一脑袋乱蓬蓬的细软头发，趴在一张古董写字台上看不见脸。

“老板出差了，要买什么跟我说，不接受砍价。”光一的声音从臂弯里传出来，不用看他就知道，进来的是上次那个非要买下他的女高中生。

要不是这个丫头片子，至于遭这么大最么我！

气不打一处来的光一，对红玲半点好态度皆无。

“我，我不是来买东西的……”红玲有些怯怯，明显有别于上一次的兴奋和新奇。

“不买你进来干嘛？”光一不耐烦地抬起头，语气很是恶劣。

不买就赶紧走，耽误大爷休息！

听着对方很冲的语气，红玲更加害怕了，却在光一抬起头来看见他那张脸之后，忘了所有。

仿佛是被夺走了魂魄一样。

“好像……”红玲都没意识到自己的喃喃自语。

“像什么？”好看的眉毛皱了起来，丹凤眼中流露出了厌恶，薄唇紧紧抿成一条线，神色拒人千里之外。

又不像了。之前那个精致的娃娃，即使面无表情，眼尾也似乎含着笑意。但面前这个家伙，简直是太讨人嫌了！

“没什么。我听说你们家也能修东西，能帮我把这个修好吗？”红玲翻了个小小的白眼，重新恢复了冷静，语气淡漠地把一个盒子放在了桌子上。

小盒子只有巴掌大小，光一掀开盖子，就看见一只拇指大的彩色羽毛小鸟可怜兮兮地躺在盒子中间的凹槽里，还有几根细小的铜片支棱出来。

这是个八音盒，正常情况下，掀开盖子，即使不上发条，小鸟都会站起来，如果上满了发条，它还能跟着节奏唱歌。

现在明显坏掉了，从盒子外面的伤痕来判断，这应该是从高处摔下来导致的。

光一戴着眼镜，认认真真地检查了一遍八音盒，抬起头，给了红玲一个肯定的答案。

“能修，三天以后来取吧，修理费五十元，来取这个的时候交钱。”光一说话的时候面无表情，红玲觉得那双狭长的眼睛似乎把她里里外外看了个透彻，眼镜阻碍了一些冷冰冰的神色，却依然让红玲后背发凉。

“谢谢！三天以后我来取！”红玲后退一步鞠了个躬，几乎是逃出了店铺。

我的妈呀！这个店员简直太可怕了！老板为什么偏偏挑着这个时候出去了啊！

小姑娘还不知道，老板如果把脸一拉，绝对比光一可怕一万倍。

红玲一口气跑过街角，靠着建筑物的外墙喘息了好一会儿，心脏还在“扑通扑通”跳个不停。

“应该没问题吧……”红玲小声嘀咕着，又似乎是为了安慰自己，用上了更加坚定的语气，“嗯，应该没问题的，什么问题都没有，我只不过是送去了一个本来就应该被修好的东西而已。”

自我安慰结束，红玲整理一下奔跑的时候被弄乱的衣衫，走向可丽饼店找小葵去了。

“薄荷糖”的店铺里，光一把那个小小的八音盒在两手间把玩着，若有所思的样子，直到电话铃响起，打断了他的走神。

随手将小盒子塞进抽屉里，放在乱七八糟的纸笔文具中间，关上抽屉接电话去了。

也不知道是不是走得太匆忙，抽屉没有关严，露着一条一指宽的小缝，黑魆魆一长条直线，透不出一丝光亮。

 

三天以后的下午，刚回来了，进门的时候脸色很不好。

“怎么了？材料搜集得不顺利吗？”光一接过他的行囊，问得关切。

“还记得那个想把你买下来的姑娘吗？”刚摇了摇头，语气沉重，“她死了。似乎是想来这里取八音盒，横穿马路的时候被一辆卡车撞倒，当场就死了。我路过的时候正好看见殡仪馆的车把她拉走。她妈妈哭得很伤心。”

光一彻底呆住了。

死了？三天以前还活力四射的女孩子，就这么离开这个世界了？来送八音盒，就是我见她的最后一面？我态度那么糟糕……

纵使是这么多年见惯了生生死死，光一还是有些难受，为了之前自己不耐烦的语气，为了这个在花样年华就香消玉殒的少女。

“好了，这也不是你的错，别摆出这副样子啊。死生有命，富贵在天，希望她能投个好胎吧。”看着肩膀都有些垮下去的光一，满脸苦兮兮的神色反而安慰了刚，他走上前揉了揉光一软软的头发，笑得温和。

深深叹了口气，光一在刚的手下点了点头。

还能怎么办，只好这样了吧。

刚走到桌子前，拉开抽屉拿出那个已经被光一修好了的八音盒，上好发条，掀开了掐丝珐琅的精致盖子。

彩色羽毛的小鸟从盒子中间站起来，扇动翅膀，摆着尾巴和小小的脑袋，配合着八音盒特有的音色，发出了悦耳动听的鸣叫。

一曲《北国之春》，同时勾起了按着桌子而站的两个人的回忆。

刚的思绪飘回了遥远的过去，那是很多很多年前，他还没有遇到光一的年少岁月；光一仿佛又回到了那个古城墙环绕的近畿城，他还是城主府的大少爷，正在度过那一段无忧无虑的青葱时光。

故乡啊故乡，我的故乡，何时能回你怀中？

不过这句话对于光一来说已经没有意义了，现在，有刚在的地方，就是他的家，无论天涯还是海角，此心安处，此人在处，即是吾乡。

于是，光一将目光转向刚，想要看一看自己的爱人，却发现对方还在出神，双眼直勾勾地没有焦点。

“刚，刚？”一小一大两声呼唤吓得刚一激灵，看向声源的方向就发现光一一脸担心。

“啊抱歉，这首歌真是的，太犯规了！”撒娇似的抱怨，皱着眉头语气却轻松，刚歪着脑袋看着光一，刘海滑向侧脸，露出了那双深浅不一的异色瞳。

深棕的温润，浅褐的妖冶。

光一的解剖笔记再加上刚的经验，以及两个人无数次的实验，花了近五年的时间，终于成功地让刚重新拥有了左眼。

本来想做一只跟右眼一模一样的，刚却嚷嚷着什么“都是深棕色太无聊了”，恶作剧一样地把瞳仁的颜色调成了近乎于金黄的浅褐。

顶着这么一双招子走在大街上，回头率百分之二百。

第一次给他那一头紫发，第二次给他这两只眼睛。

每次这么跟刚走在大街上，光一都浑身不自在。那些目光就好像一根根小刺扎在他身上，让他想赶紧离开街道，或者变小躲进刚的衣服里。

傀儡师一直没有告诉过他，其实这么招摇过市，全都是为了光一。

他需要习惯其他人的目光，不能把全部的心神都维系在一个人身上，即使表面上重新成为了有独立行动能力的个体，光一还是从内心深处将自己视为刚的私人物品，对外部世界及除了刚以外的人抱着疏离且有些恐惧的态度。

这么严重的社交恐惧症，必须要克服才行。

经过好几十年的不懈努力，他终于肯走出家门试着交一些朋友，而不是整天闷在家里，几乎成为了一个科学怪人。

光一变成这个样子的原因刚也十分清楚，坟地的那一次危机给他留下了太大的心理阴影，很长时间以后，光一还是固执地认为，如果自己不总是往外跑，也就不会惹出接下来的那些祸患。

不怪你的，真的。

无论解释多少次，光一还是不肯原谅自己。

刚没辙，只能用这样的方法，试图改变这样的光一。

好在时间最终冲淡了一切，光一从恐惧陌生人变成了讨厌陌生人。

这也算是一种进步了……吧。

“哪里犯规？”光一将头歪向了刚那一侧，两个人看上去好像在照镜子。

“让我想起了从前啊……”

“刚的过去是什么样的？”

“你不是一直在参与么。”

“遇见我之前呢？”

“突然问这个干什么？”

“想知道啊！以前问你你都不告诉我！”

“那你还是继续想着吧，我还是不想告诉你。”

“诶——刚你别走啊，哇你亲我！犯规犯规犯规！”

“哪里犯规啊？”

“……你好烦啊！”

吵吵嚷嚷，两个人向院子里走去，光一拎着行李，刚勾着他的脖子。

小小的鸟站在盒子里摇头摆尾，红宝石镶嵌的眼睛，仿佛在打量着这间别致的店铺。

 

“叮铃——”

“欢迎光临！”昨天晚上饕足之后，刚心情十分愉悦，精神抖擞地迎接着进来店铺里的客人。

这是个戴眼镜的帅哥，微卷的黑发长度刚好在肩膀上扫来扫去，戴着一副夸张的大墨镜，两道浓眉似乎要斜飞入鬓，高鼻梁，薄嘴唇，皮衣皮裤马丁靴，要不是一口流利的东京话，刚都要怀疑进来了个美国大兵。

“请问堂本光一在吗？”他往柜台上一靠，重心放在一条腿上，另一只脚的鞋尖点在支撑着身体的脚背上，两条腿和上半身明显不在一条直线上。

这位客人，请问你是没有骨头吗？

刚上下打量了一下男子的姿势，“他不在哦，估计下午才会回来，请问您是哪位？找他有什么事？需要留一张字条给他吗？”

真是稀罕了，居然有人来店里找光一。

开了十来年店，刚还是头一遭遇见这样的事。

“不用，我就是来问一下，也不是什么急事。”听见光一不在，男人摇了摇头，转而在店铺里四处打量，然后就将视线放在了那个古董桌子边上摆着的八音盒上。

“那个怎么卖的？”抬手指了指小盒子。

“这个？”刚走过去，拿起八音盒询问道。

男人点头。

“不好意思，这是一位客人放在我们店里修理的，那位客人上个月因为车祸去世了，这个东西家人也没有来领，我没法做主把它卖给你。”

“都一个月了还没有人来管你要这个八音盒，看来不是什么重要的东西，兴许人家早把它忘了也说不定。”男人接过刚递来的八音盒，放在手里把玩着，上好发条掀开盖子，小鸟站起来，叽叽喳喳唱着歌。

还是那首《北国之春》。

男人嘴角露出了一抹奇特的笑容。

“我非常喜欢这个八音盒，这样吧，我给你一万元买下它，如果你那位客人的家属来找它了，你可以赔他们一笔钱，我相信赔付这么个小东西，再夸张也不会超过三千元。怎么样，老板，你可是赚了一大笔啊。”

“嗯……那好吧，既然你愿意出这么高的价，我就成人之美好了。”刚似乎是因为钱财动了心，犹豫了一瞬就答应了男人的提议。

“成交！”男人从钱包里抽出一张面值一万元的钞票交给刚，就将八音盒塞进了口袋里转身走出店门。

晃荡在大街上，男人来到了一个僻静的角落，掏出八音盒，在手里掂了掂，扬起手臂抡起胳膊，将小盒子用力摔在了坚硬的石板路上。

“啪！”地一声脆响，精致的工艺品顿时四分五裂，漂亮的小鸟在地上弹了几下，最终惨兮兮地落在了碎片中间。

一只穿着马丁靴的脚重重地踏在小鸟身上，用力碾了碾，脚再抬起来的时候，小鸟变成了一小堆肮脏不堪的破烂羽毛，再也看不出原来的样子。

戴着墨镜的男人扬长而去，看都没看地上的狼藉一眼。

 

“叮铃——”

黄昏时分，门铃再一次被撞响，刚还没来得及说“欢迎光临”，就被进来的人截住了话头。

“刚我回来啦！给你买了永福亭的红豆馒头！我排了两个小时的队，还是刚出锅的！”光一声音里都透着兴高采烈。

“谢谢啦，扣酱！”刚笑眯眯地接过盒子，解开麻绳查看里面的点心，声音里透着漫不经心，“他家才开没几天就这么多人买啊，就是不知道味道如何。好吃吗？”

“好吃啊！”光一猛地点头，“那家店还给街上的人免费提供试吃，我尝过觉得味道不错才决定排队的。”

“是嘛，辛苦啦~”刚笑得更开心了，“正好晚饭做好了，咱们去吃饭吧。”

晚饭是荞麦面，夏日炎炎，冰镇过的面条蘸着刚特调的蘸料，十分爽口。配着脆脆的腌萝卜和炸得金黄的天妇罗，两个人消灭了桌子上全部的食物。

喝着凉茶，刚一直在看坐在他对面的光一。

慢悠悠喝完一杯茶，刚把杯子往餐桌上一顿，突然开了口。

“好了，吃饱了，也喝得了，咱们该谈谈正经事了。影山留加，你把我的光一藏哪去了？”

对面的人听见刚的突然发问，也笑了起来，眯着眼睛露出一排整齐的牙齿，随着这个笑容的展开，他的气质发生了巨大的变化，再也看不出来跟光一有任何相似的地方了，虽然明明就是同一张脸。

“你什么时候发现我不是他的？”

“从你说你尝了红豆馒头觉得味道不错开始的。那家伙最讨厌红豆，看见有卖红豆点心的铺子恨不得绕着走，怎么可能特意排队给我买回来。”

“你什么时候发现我是我的？”

“有些习惯，还是改了比较好。比如用左手拿筷子，吃饭的时候喜欢咬筷子头，荞麦面的蘸料一定要把葱挑出去。”顿了顿，刚换了一种语气，“我其实挺好奇的，当年我挖出了你的傀儡之心，确认你已经死透了，是谁把你从鬼使手里偷出来的？”

这个问题问到了影山留加得意之处，“是我自己。你肯定想不到我留了一手，提前藏起来了一颗镇魂珠。”

这张跟光一一模一样的脸上现在满是戾气，连笑容里都透着邪魅与危险。

光一跟他一点都不一样。

面对陌生人的时候就是一张讨债脸，偏偏那些花痴的女人觉得这是冰山帅哥；陪着去钓鱼的时候还是会对蚯蚓撇嘴，非要刚帮他拴上诱饵才肯将鱼钩甩进水里；面对刚的时候总是笑得温润润、软绵绵，好像拥有了堂本刚，就是拥有了全世界的幸福。

刚能感受到光一全身心爱着他所散发出来的气场，这个冒牌货一进入店铺，其实他就察觉出来了。

不一样，不一样，简直是太不一样了。

自私自利只想着自己的影山留加，怎么能跟我的扣酱相提并论。

就算他们长得像同一个人，影山留加连给堂本光一提鞋都不配。

“啪，啪，啪。”影山留加鼓起了掌，“真是精彩，刚，你的脑子还跟从前一样聪明。那你就用你聪明的脑袋瓜猜一猜吧，猜猜我们会把你的小傀儡藏在什么地方，要是不快点找到，他可能就会被拆掉了哟~告辞。”

说完，这另一个神机傀儡就站起身，优雅地鞠了个躬，化作一股黑烟，从拉门的缝隙里飘走了。

刚脸色阴沉的仿佛能滴出水，再也不复刚才的云淡风轻。

他没有忽略影山留加嘴里的“我们”。

事情显然有些超出刚的掌控，他没想到，对方会这么快就展开行动，一出手就是狠招——直接绑走了光一。

不再犹豫，刚站起来，打开了墙壁上的一个小暗门。暗门里是一条拴在拧进墙壁里弯钩上的红色傀儡线，指尖轻轻拨动细线，傀儡师闭上眼睛，仔细聆听。

 

好痛。

浑身上下都痛。

尤其是关节痛。

光一从深入骨髓的疼痛中醒来，眼镜被收走了，再加上这个地方光线昏暗，他近乎于双目失明。

“呃——”一阵剧痛从后背传来，似乎有人将傀儡线一样的东西缠在了他的脊椎上，让他忍不住发出了一声闷哼。

脊柱上的线慢慢收紧，光一被吊在了半空中。

他旁边的那个人还在不停检查着拴在他各个关节处的傀儡线，已经当了好几百年的自由人，光一几乎把被线牵引着行动的感觉忘光了。

想要试着动一动，忍着巨大的疼痛使尽了浑身力气，也只不过是动了动手指尖而已。到底是因为疼痛浑身无力，还是因为对方用法力或者药物封印住了他的行动，光一已经分不清了。

只知道，那家伙越来越兴奋，围着他不停地转来转去，扯扯这根线，拽拽那根绳子，还在他的手腕、手肘、膝盖、脚踝和脖子上套上金属环，紧紧地箍在皮肤上。

“我说，”光一开了口，声音沙哑无比，“我现在这个样子，你还有必要上第二重保险吗？”

“不行，不行，留加说了，环要戴上，不能让你跑了，他已经把你送给我了，你不能跑了，我的，我的，我的！”

这个上蹿下跳的家伙好像是个小矮子，不仅声音尖锐怪异，脑子好像还不太清醒。如果刚在这里，他一定能听出来，这就是当年那个在坟地里的混蛋。

语无伦次的话，刺耳的声音，让光一不由自主地闭上了眼睛。

早知道就不问了，这几句话，真他妈是对耳朵的折磨！

“留加！你回来了！”这个尖嗓子的家伙欢呼起来，声音里都透着雀跃。

光一的眼镜有人重新替他戴上了，房间里也打开了电灯，他这才看清楚，对面站着一个跟他长得几乎一模一样的男人，一样的服装，一样的发型，一样的金丝边眼镜。这人正抱着双臂饶有兴趣地上下打量他，男人身边黏着那个小矮子，转着圈地蹦蹦跳跳，好像一只小巴狗。

让人看着就觉得恶心。

“留加，我照你的吩咐都办好了！我厉不厉害？”

“嗯，很好，小诚很乖。”影山留加伸出手，摸了摸小诚的头，那动作，就跟摸宠物狗一模一样。

“嘻嘻，嘻嘻嘻——”小诚两手捂住脑袋，反复摩挲影山留加刚刚摸过的位置，嘴里发出欢喜至极的笑声。

这样还不够，他还把那个一直戴在脑袋上兜帽摘下来，揉着自己乱蓬蓬的卷发。也让光一看清了这个“小诚”的长相。

还没来得及掩盖，生理反应就先于心理反应表现了出来。

光一直接干呕了起来。

那是一副怎样的面容啊！脸上覆盖着绒绒的白毛，一双眼睛又小又红，倒三角的粉鼻头，没有嘴唇，弯曲的白胡须从鼻子两侧伸出来，满口尖利细小的牙齿，头顶上，是一双圆耳朵，耳朵背面覆盖着同样的白色短毛，和他的黑头发形成了鲜明对比。

感觉就像是给小白鼠做了基因改造，让它从啮齿类直接成长为了灵长类，介乎于人和耗子之间。光一猜测，这家伙怕不是还有一条秃尾巴藏在袍子底下。

最让光一不舒服的是，小诚不知道哪里，长得和刚有那么一点类似。

现在这个被叫做“小诚”的鼠人正咧嘴笑得开心，仿佛影山留加的抚摸是世界上最美好的礼物，小诚对他，有着近乎疯狂的崇拜。

“怎么样，我的傀儡师可爱吧？”见光一直勾勾盯着小诚瞧，影山留加得意了起来，用炫耀似的语气问道。

“可爱？简直让人反胃啊！”两个人异口同声，一个声音带着浓浓的诧异，一个声音带着满满的嘲讽，一个从下面传上来，一个从上面传下去。

影山留加一抬头，就看见了蹲在房梁上的刚。

“我刚才就跟你说过，有些习惯，还是改了比较好。”刚从房梁上跳下来，讽刺道，“早就猜到你会把这间屋子作为藏匿地点，对我们的改造还满意吗？这可是完完全全按照当年我把你做成神机傀儡的工作室装修的，整整花了我跟光一一个星期的时间呢。”

听了刚这话，影山留加的脸彻底沉了下来，“你到底是什么时候知道我来东京的？”

“这个嘛，等我弄死你，再告诉你到底是怎么回事吧。”说完，刚就甩出一把唐刀，提刀冲了上去。

影山留加向后打了个手势，小诚会意，带着光一迅速后退。影山留加的黑雾迎上刚的唐刀时，他也操纵着光一加入了战局。

刚投鼠忌器，对战变得缩手缩脚，也因此挨了影山留加好几下子。光一看在眼里急在心里，也不管刚同不同意，强行催动了法力。

催动法力的时机正好是刚和留加拉开距离的空当，留加只见刚似乎是恍惚了一下，紧接着，傀儡师的眼神就变了。

“哦？有点意思。”影山留加嘴角露出一抹笑意，“堂本刚，堂本光一，我现在对你们的兴趣更大了。弄死我多费力气，还是乖乖做我的实验材料吧，或者成为我的手下，咱们一起走上傀儡师的巅峰。你一定也想看看吧，天师之上是个什么境界。”

“去你妈的。”刚的回答很简单。不对，应该说，灵魂与刚交换之后的光一给出的回答很简单。

互换之后，操纵着刚身体的光一就没有那么多的顾忌了，挥刀砍向自己，他一点都没留手，反正最后刚肯定能给他修好，那还怕他妈了个逼的！

于是光一出手愈发狠辣，反倒让操纵着神机傀儡的小诚开始犹犹豫豫了。

怎么办，留加说过要让这个神机傀儡完整的，如果这么用力的一刀砍下去把他的胳膊砍掉了，留加会生气的！我不要留加生气！

看见小诚带着光一的身体后退，影山留加都要气疯了。这个白痴！教了他小快百年，智商怎么还是比老鼠高不了多少！

光一的唐刀角度刁钻地削掉了他一缕头发，让影山留加无暇顾及其他，只能把全部的注意力都集中在眼前的敌人上。

“啊啊啊啊啊留加救我救我！”突如其来的尖叫声把影山留加吓了一跳，条件反射地扭过头，就看见神机傀儡不知什么时候摆脱了全部的钳制，用幻术将自己变成一只巨大的黑猫，把小诚按在了地上。

刚比光一更了解他的身体，操纵神机傀儡那么多年，他闭着眼睛都能给光一绑上傀儡线。更何况，小诚绑线的手法跟刚的手法都没有可比性，简直是太简陋了。

揭开这些线一共也没花三十秒。

矮小的鼠人疯狂挣扎，一条长长的秃尾巴从袍子里伸了出来，在地上拍打，一股难闻的味道从那边弥散开来，他已经被吓得失禁了，也就根本没注意到，其实黑猫按着他，并没有用多少力气，光一的身体受损有些严重，刚早就没劲了。

“蠢货！那都是假的！现在怎么可能还有猫能伤到你！”影山留加咆哮着，破口大骂。

光一抓住这个机会，一脚踹在了他的胸口，影山留加在地上打了两个滚，仰面躺着挣扎不起来了。

也不知道刚启动了什么禁制，他再也无法化身黑雾偷袭对方了。

上前两步，光一来到影山留加上方举起唐刀对准他的傀儡之心就要刺下去的时候，一声尖叫打断了他。

“不许动！不然我就把他的傀儡之心挖出来了！”

刚在光一的身体里强行解开了所有的傀儡线，利用小诚的心理暂时占据了上风，但毕竟之前的疼痛消耗了太多的体力，那些钳制着大关节的金属环还没有办法摘掉，小诚反应过来之后，就轻松地重新掌控了主动权。

这下两个人都不敢动了，光一怕刚的灵魂因为载体的死亡而消散，刚怕光一的灵魂回到死去的身体里而消散。

“把刀放下！”耗子“吱吱吱”一样的叫声继续命令道。

深吸一口气，光一将唐刀扔在了一边。

没有了武器的威胁，影山留加一把掐住对方的脖子，两个人上下颠倒，躺在地上的变成了刚的身体。

灵魂交换回来了。

这次是刚强行催动法力的。

有些事情，不用这具身体就干不成。

“哟，换回来啦？”影山留加继续掐着刚的脖子，“你的神机傀儡被调教得真的很不错，我本来打算让他做小诚新的身体的，不过我现在改主意了。刚，还是你来做我的傀儡师吧，让我也成为你的神机傀儡，我们还像从前一样，一起做研究，一起上床，你还是爱着我吧，要不然也不会找这个堂本光一当我的替代品了，你看我们都长得这样像。”

刚似乎犹豫了，紧绷的身体都放松了一些。

影山留加见状，再接再厉，也松开了刚的脖子，“刚，咱们缔结契约吧，我要为我之前的事情道歉，是我鬼迷心窍了，在镇魂珠中温养灵魂的那段时间里，我一直在反省，果然你还是我生命中最重要的人，谁也无法取代。”

“那小诚怎么办呢？”刚思考了一下，用疑惑的语气问着。

“小诚可以当我们的小宠物啊，跟从前一样，我的就是你的嘛。”影山留加说得理所当然。

“留加你骗我！你骗我你骗我你骗我！你说过我是你的！你的你的你的！只属于你一个人的！”

耳畔响起熟悉的尖叫声，刚的眼睛里哪还有混沌，清醒得不得了，嘴角还挂着一抹阴谋得逞的微笑。

影山留加还有什么不明白的，从一开始，堂本刚这家伙，就没有被迷惑。

“我对你的全部情感，早就跟我从前的那只左眼一起结束了。”刚冷冷地笑着。

我现在有了新的眼睛，有了相爱一生的恋人，我连恨你都已经忘了，哪里还能有爱呢。

我因为光一长得和你一样所以才选择他作为自己的神机傀儡？影山留加，你少他妈的放屁了。你让红玲送来那只该死的鸟，不就是为了窥视光一的长相，好易容成他的样子么？

你的小把戏早就被光一看穿了，我们只是没有想到，你居然狗急跳墙到了这种程度，让那姑娘送来八音盒就杀人灭口，一个月以后就动了手，易容给身上留下的伤口怕是都没愈合呢吧。

影山留加张了张嘴，刚要说什么，一个黑影就飞速冲过来，“砰”地一声将他从刚的身上撞了下去，黑影和他抱在一起，在地上打了好几个滚。

小诚骑在影山留加身上，用手不停地捶打他的胸膛，“留加你是大骗子！我讨厌你讨厌你讨厌你！”

说到最后声音上都带了哭腔，本来神机傀儡才是应该极度依赖傀儡师的一方，但是到了影山留加和小诚这里，情况却完全反了过来，并且小诚对影山留加的依赖中，带着非常病态的占有欲。

“小诚，不要胡闹了！”影山留加看着他的眼神哪还有之前一丝一毫的宠溺，厌恶中带着反感，好像在看一只真正的老鼠。

“不要！不要不要不要不要——！”小诚不停地尖叫，像极了一个得不到糖果满地打滚耍赖的熊孩子。

影山留加的反应很简单，他从怀里掏出一张符纸拍在小诚的脑门上，一股黑烟将他包裹，小矮子变成了一只一动不动的小白鼠，从空中跌落。

黑雾飘回到影山留加的身体里，让他的气息提升了一大截，似乎现在的他，法力充裕得不得了。

解决掉了麻烦，影山留加从地上站起来，目光冷冷地看着已经将光一身上的金属环都卸下来，正在用法力给他治伤的刚。

“有一点你们似乎想错了，”影山留加的语气里没有一丝温度，，“我可不是最近这几个月才心血来潮的，为了今天，我准备了足足三百五十年呢！”

他最后的那句话，明明只有一个人站在那里，却仿佛有千百张嘴在一起说出来。

刚的脸色变得极度难看，听见这声音他就彻底明白了，影山留加，这三百多年里，你是吞噬了多少灵魂，才能让你的法力强大到这种程度？坟地里那次，这只耗子精摆了我们一道，看来是你借给他的灵魂之力啊。

黑雾凝成长矛，几十张正在无声惨叫的扭曲面庞组成了锋利的刀刃，以一个古怪的角度刺向还没有坐起来的光一。

“噗——”长毛刺穿皮肉，牙齿咬紧嘴唇，把闷哼憋在了喉咙里。

“刚——！”是光一变了调的呼喊，傀儡师以自己的身体，挡在了神机傀儡面前，左胸口一片血肉模糊，长毛的尖端，距离光一的傀儡之心，只差半寸。

要不是刚的心脏天生长得偏了一点，他的心脏同样会被刺穿。

这也是光一为什么这样害怕的原因。

矛尖将刚从地面上挑起来，剧烈的移动让他咳出一口血。

不痛，不痛，一点都不痛。

这种程度的疼痛，比不上光一挖出自己的傀儡之心，比不上咒印加诸在光一身上的伤害，比不上当初我把光一制作成神机傀儡时，故意下的那些重手。

这一切的一切，光一都没有抱怨哪怕一句。

身体先于大脑做出反应挡在你面前的时候我才发现，爱你已经成为了我的本能。

单手握上从左胸透出来的长矛，有耀眼的苍蓝色火焰燃烧在刚的掌心，火焰烧进了长矛中，顺着黑雾一直蔓延到影山留加的身体里。

他的长矛没有让刚吭一声，刚的火焰却让他惨叫了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊堂本刚！你疯了？！你居然在燃魂！把你的灵魂烧光也杀不死我的！你这是在自杀你知不知道！！！”

“如果再加上我的呢？”随着光一的话音落下，都没有力气站起来的神机傀儡甩出一根红色的傀儡线缠绕在长矛尖上，暗沉的黑红色火焰顺着细细的线烧上去，与苍蓝混合在一起，组成了刚头发颜色一样的紫色魂之火，净化着被影山留加吞噬而变得肮脏的灵魂。

“疯子！疯子！你们都是疯子！”影山留加难以置信地摇着头，说出来的话都带着破音，“都不要命了吗？！还有什么比命重要啊！！！”

他想逃走，他想离开，他改主意了，他不想得到堂本刚的身体和堂本光一的控制权了，让他走，让他走！然而，他却连从刚身上抽出自己的灵魂长矛都做不到。

“有太多东西比命重要了，你个傻逼。”刚还有空讽刺影山留加，他看着光一，甚至笑了起来。

对方也回复了一个同样的笑容，“没错啊，和很多东西相比，命算个什么。”

比如正义，比如善良，比如我们之间斩不断的爱恋，比如消灭你这个杀人无数的混蛋。

就算为此付出生命又何妨？至少我们生同衾，死同穴。

我们的灵魂化作熊熊烈火，再也不分彼此。

没有比这更浪漫的死法了。

而你影山留加，注定只能做一个孤独离开这世界的可怜虫，唯一对你付出了情感的小诚，你都把他当做障碍一样的扫清了。

魂之火越烧越旺，影山留加完全无力招架，最后他被烧得只剩下了一件和服，失去了躯体的支撑，颓然落在了地板上。

半空中的刚也掉了下来，被光一接在了怀里。

两个人都只剩下抱在一起的力气了，侧躺在地板上，脸对着脸。

“扣酱，你怎么那么不小心啊。”

“抱歉，是我大意了。”

“fufufu好在咱们两个都活着。”

“是啊，可是我好困啊刚。”

“我也困……今天上午有个人来找你呢，就在你出门之后不久。”

“我知道，我让他来的。”

“那人是谁啊？”

“不认识，总归不是坏人就对了。”

“哦。他把那个八音盒处理掉了。”

“果然不是坏人啊。”

“扣酱，下次再让这种你都不认识的人随便就来家里，我就要收拾你了！”

“你还不是一样让他进门了……”

“切！好在这回没有出大岔子，彻底解决掉了心腹大患。”

“是啊……”

 

傀儡师堂本刚和神机傀儡堂本光一有一个共同的小秘密。

是上一次坟地的那次危机过去之后他们发现的。

两个人在距离五十米之内，灵魂可以随意互换，每次会消耗一定的法力，但不会对他们产生别的影响。

因为完全不明白到了天师这个境界法力到底都有哪些变化，他们只能猜测，这是傀儡师天师特有的能力。

以至于他们把两个人可以进行精神沟通都算作了灵魂互换的附带品。

精神沟通并没有距离限制，经过反复练习，他们甚至可以嘴上说着一件事的同时，精神沟通另一件事。

红玲把八音盒送到店里的时候光一就发现了不对劲，小鸟肚子底下那片圆金属盘上写着一堆非常迷你的符文咒印，正好刚打来了电话，于是他们就借着打电话的由头，不惜耗费法力秘密交流一番，肯定了双方的猜测。

这个咒印，跟坟地里那个家伙卖给刚的人皮卷轴系出同源。

八音盒是个小小的监视器，带着可以迷惑人心智的效果，让听者迷恋上这首音乐，不断重复拧紧发条，观看小鸟唱歌跳舞，方便这东西用眼睛偷窥。

长达一个多月的演戏开始了。

刚回来以后，两个人利用平时的睡觉时间，改造了他们家中的一间僻静的屋子，静静等待着，请君入瓮。

原因无他，这个八音盒的制作手法，刚实在是太熟悉了，他跟影山留加朝夕相处了近十年，连他打磨抛光金属表面会形成什么样的花纹都一清二楚。

虽然中间出了点小差错，刚没料到这家伙法力能强到最后冲破了他们布置在屋子外面的禁制。

好在他们最终获得了胜利，影山留加自己干掉了小诚，刚和光一的燃魂干掉了影山留加。

至于损失掉的那些魂魄，时间会把它们慢慢补充完整的。

 

天师的身体跟普通人很不一样。

无论多严重的伤口，只要不伤到要害，就能很快地愈合。

随着刚和光一陷入沉睡，傀儡师身上那个被刺穿留下的洞渐渐止住了血，正以肉眼可见的速度缓慢恢复着。

这间僻静的屋子走进来了两个陌生人。

“我说得没错吧。”听声音，是上午到过店里的那个墨镜帅哥。

“掌握了燃魂，可以精神沟通，还会那一招，没错了。”另一个人开口道，声音低沉悦耳。

“要带他们走么？”先开口的那个问道。

“不用，如果他们能自己找到书院，才能真的证明他们就是‘那两个人’。”

“诶？那也不能把这两个家伙就这么撂这儿吧？”

“喂喂，他们好歹比你大那么多岁呢，说话客气点啊润。”

“反正他们听不到，比我们后进书院，无论比我大多少，都要乖乖叫我前辈！难道不对么，翔君？”

“呵，你还是我的式神呢，总骑在我头上撒野是怎么回事？”

“嗯？可是Nino告诉我，这叫亲密，难道你不想跟我亲密嘛~”

“那个傀儡娃娃怎么不教你点好的？Aiba酱真可怜，天天被欺负。”

“我看人家乐意得很呢，你要是不喜欢，我回山里修炼去得了。”

“别别别，小祖宗，你随意，随意，我都可以没问题的，是我说错话了！”

“说说你哪错了？”

“待会儿回旅店再告诉你，咱们在床上好好聊。”

“色鬼！”

“你不也挺欢喜的么……”

“闭嘴！”

阴阳师和式神斗嘴的同时，手上也没闲着。

他们倒空了一口可以装下两个人的大箱子，将光一和刚装了进去，在箱子内壁贴了几张符，盖好盖子，又在盖子上贴了一张封印。

盖子上的符纸贴上之后就消失不见了，这样箱子只能从里面打开，外面无论用什么样的方式都无法破坏。

箱子里的符纸能保证陷入沉睡的两个人不会窒息，能够安静地温养灵魂，直至醒来。

“这玩意要怎么处理？”叫润的用手指了指脑门上贴着一张符纸不知死活的白耗子。

“带回去给Nino吧，他应该会喜欢研究它的。”

“得令~”

做完这一切，他们在店门外挂了一个“休业整顿”的牌子，就踏着晨曦离开了这条窄窄的街道。

时光荏苒，岁月流转，不知过了多少个春秋冬夏。

挂着招牌的店铺，铺子里的商品和大木箱，时间仿佛静止了下来。唯有尘埃给这些东西蒙上了一层又一层轻纱，渐渐遮盖了它们本来的面目。

这里，成了被遗忘的角落。

 

——本回完


End file.
